the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 27 auntie! (annotated)
Annotations for auntie!, the twenty-seventh chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 690 this image is a picture of a void deck taken by mark Z Danielewski when he was in Singapore Arthur Yap a Singaporean poet, writer and painter Page 691 wah lan wow, damn bak kut teh Chinese soup popularly served in Malaysia and Singapore 4d lottery (ticket) balik return home macam like Page 692 kay very chik ak 1. “what a pity!” 2. a verb that means to build bad karma, i.e. to do something that will return and haunt you; gu poon si "Even a cow would die". Used to describe especially tough events hawreeber horrible tor hwee "vomit blood", an expression for extreme difficulty, intense suffering, or great irritation chee bye cunt, vagina kong tau kang tau - "secret work technique" ( someone on forum translated this as "voodoo") pelesit a Malay term for an inherited spirit or demon which serves a master. It is found in early Malay animism 吾欲求冰物 "I want ice cream." Page 693 tanglin halt place in Singapore, lots of panel houses, there is a market, mentioned on page 107 Because the sky is so high, the birds shit in your eye. This phrase is essentially an annoyed retort to being asked "why", and conveys the meaning that the questioner ought to mind his or her own business. Popular in the mid-70's, its usage began to decline in the early 80's and is rarely heard these days hell money joss money - sheets of paper made into burnt offerings which are common in various Asian religious practices. Hell money is a form of joss paper printed to resemble legal tender bank notes Joss sticks incense sticks used for a variety of purposes associated with ritual and religious devotion in China and India terbalik upside down” or “inside out”. Sometimes used to mean a reversal wah lan eh wow, damn kampongs village, because back then there was a lot of free singing birds, but now the birds must be brought in cages so one can hear their songs rose soap not sure if soap made from rose or rose-shaped umbrella bark umbrella handle made from bark wood? or the "barking" of umbrellas? Page 694 munjen Tamil for "yellow", and is a racist term used for Chinese people blanjah give someone a treat or to pay for someone else 为何人 "Why did he do that?" kiasi "afraid of death". Used to admonish someone for being cowardly buay sai ‘cannot’ or ‘incapable’ boh say leh doesn't have the look Page 695 chin chai "unconcerned about details" blur like sotong someone totally in the dark as to what goes on. sotong – squid, it comes from the squid’s emission of a cloud of ink, hence the popular phrase, “blur like sotong.” kay stone very stoned parrot queen estel another weird encounter in an elevator + estelle - star javan myna starling bird (another star!) Page 696 koon to sleep cho boh lan "useless and idle". Literally: "does no penis" cabut lee, escape quickly chop chop kali pok being in a hurry kay very Page 697 kena was sapus sapu – grab ya ya papaya an arrogant person lambong running wild, aimlessly Page 698 ah chek "Uncle", a generic name used to address an older man saht saht boh chioh The ultimate in coolness or grooviness - literally: so cool that there is no smile – jingjing feels now like those cool ritch people he admired outside the dance club chop chop kali pok being in a hurry Page 699 chio kao peng to laugh until one falls down chocolate chocolate coins. Luther sometimes feels a sweet taste and sometimes a metalic taste in his mouth Page 700 tua big hantam beat or hit Page 701 何''' "What?" '''你的猫. 它丟了么? 我找不到它. "Your cat. Is it lost? I cannot find it." Page 702 那去哪了? 我跑去屋顶? "It left? Went to the roof?" Category:Annotations